Blood and Lace
by Lolita grrl loves L
Summary: formerly the daily life of miss Lovett. What if Miss. Lovett had her fair share of ghosts haunting her?
1. Chapter 1

_I was running into nothingness. Gray skies stroked my bloodstained face, and in that moment I knew that it was hopeless, that everything was nothing and he was going to die. I screamed out into the fog and ran because it was bigger than me, this feeling choking me harder than anything I had ever known. Somewhere, in the mist I saw the figure of a man, and at once I knew it was him. So why didn't this horrid darkness, this unholy fears loosen its grip on me? He looked up at me and smiled his angelic smile. How could he be so beautiful, so angelic, even huddled over a bloody body? I watched in horror as his smile faded off of his face, watched his eyes shadow over as he slowly got up, the body rolling to the blood stained floor, the soft padding of his feet as he walked into the mist. I looked in horror at the body, only to discover the lifeless face of Lucy barker. I tried to run, but my legs would move me no further. Her empty blue eyes twisted in rage as she whispered a single word. "Liar". _

I woke, my frightened heart racing and my breathing jagged. "What's wrong mum?" I screamed, but turning around i saw no ice blue eyes, only the faint outline of a small boy. "b-before you get angry, I thought something was wrong when I heard y-you y-ou" "screaming?" I sighed," yes a-and I thought t-that he was hurting you." Trembling, he waited for a beating, making me wonder for the thousandth time exactly what went on in those orphanages. (Whenever I asked him his stutter got even worse and he started trembling more than usual, poor soul.) Looking at the black skies, I knew going back to sleep was not an option. Well, might as well get up now.

**Sorry if it's to short or something is wrong with it! Lol I have grown up a little since my first fanfics, any ways, the more reviews I get the more loved I feel and the more I update!**


	2. chapter 2

The day was growing light as I rose to the kitchen for a quick cleanup before the

usual rush of business. I found myself lingering in the kitchen, not wanting to start the bloody job of butchering the bodies. I had never quite grown used to seeing

death, even living in London where it was abundant. I knew he was still up,

(honestly, did the man EVER get some bloody sleep?) sure as I knew, that for

whatever reason, I didn't want to see him, not now. It might be some part of the ever recurring dream sticking with

me or how he always looked at me in disappointment, because I wasn't Lucy. That

damn woman had ruined everything! I slammed my fist on the table, angry that

the foolish, stupid, greedy bitch still had his heart. The only thing I craved more

than my life, or even my soul. Suddenly my rage dissolved and all that was left

was a crippling sadness, so strong I could barely breathe. But I had had to deal

with this sadness my whole life, so I went to go butcher.

By the time I was done with cleaning the knife, It was time to give him his

breakfast.( more ;like time to try and get him to eat a few bites, after which I

Would give up and just leave him with the tray) I walked in hesitantly, not knowing

what to expect. The man was nowhere to be found, so I cautiously called his

name. The door shut suddenly, and for the second time that day I screamed.

**HI! Its ember! Hope you liked the story! Reviewers get a special surprise from Sweeney…..**

**Sweeney:*coughcandycough***

**Well thanks for giving it away…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sweeney todd, miss Lovett, or that taco. YES WE ALL WANT SWEENEY TODD, ,AND THAT TACO BUT WE DON'T ALL GET WHAT WE WANT!I also don't recommend taking candy from men that look like hybrid skunks, no matter HOW tempting it is….. still reviews are appreciated!**

**Love and tea,**

**Ophelia ember**


	3. lenore

My heartbeat slowed when I faced the figure that had scared me (surprised, I corrected myself. He

only surprised me. The reason for this correction was, like a horse, I was firmly convinced he could smell

fear.) He stood the way he always did, facing me with his head turned down and away, as if it pained

him to look at me, the ever remaining reminder of a past that never went away. Did pasts ever go

away? Memories of an abusive father, increasingly absent mother, twin sister insistent on fucking me, me, a twelve year old whore, and

even later there was the violent husband. Like a character in a tragedy, I never was able to be truly

happy. His beautiful onyx eyes narrowed "what do you want?"

" I just brought up your breakfast." I replied placidly

He grunted, and I wondered if he was in a good enough mood to have a regular conversation (which

consisted of me talking and him answering with the occasional grunt) Instead, his face twisted ghoulishly,

some kind of monster, ghost, and beautiful man all in one. "OUT" screaming now, he pushed me out of

the barbershop. I felt so… futile. Like after along time of being without weight I suddenly had gravity

pressing down on every part of my body. Scaring me like flames perminitly scaring my skin, licking and

twisting erotically, waiting for me to die, to fall so they can feast on my ashes….

_"LENORE! Come on hurry up!, the flames are going to eat you! Keep running, keep running whatever you do just don't DIE! LENORE! SISTER!"_

_Where am I? Its so cold here, so cold. A face immerging from the darkness…. Ice blue eyes… the soft _

_padding of feet…. I watched as she walked over to me, holding a candle that illuminated her pale face. " _

_Lenore" I said, terrified to death. Her pale brown hair fell across her back. "Elle" She smiled, her face _

_harsh."I missed you, my dear sister, how I've missed you…" she then kissed my lips, her soft pink meeting with my blood red…. Blood and lace….. blood and lace…._

**Now isn't this a twist! Now she has a twin sister, and guess what? She's coming back from the dead looking for hot lesbian incest.**

**Sweeney: are you SURE your 12? **

**Ophelia : positive**

**Sweeney: ok then…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SWEENEY TODD, MISS LOVETT, OR TEA**

**Love and tea,**

**Ophelia ember**

**OH YEAHS! MESSAGE ME I LUFFLES NEW FRIENDS!**


End file.
